


When the Saints Go Marching In - klaroline*

by xStronger



Series: When the Saints Go Marching In - fix-it [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Klaroline, Past Relationship(s), Vampire Caroline Forbes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStronger/pseuds/xStronger
Summary: “He’s your first love - I intend to be your last. However long it takes.”-“I don’t know how to say goodbye.”“Try this, one of you stands, walks to the door, but doesn’t turn back. Even if their heart aches for just one more look, one more moment; but you’ll know that the not looking just means,I’ll never forget you.”*The Originals fix it fic; or"how The Originals should have ended"fic





	When the Saints Go Marching In - klaroline*

**Author's Note:**

> a the originals season finale fix it, klaroline edition. i couldn't help myself. i cried while writing this one too. enjoy. 
> 
> after watching TVD & TO for 8 years, i deserved a better ending. all of us did. so i wrote one. fuck you julie plec.

Caroline Forbes always knew exactly what she wanted. Even when she wished she didn’t want it. A tall, brooding, evil and borderline psychotic vampire was an excellent example of something she wanted, but wished that she didn’t.

 

Long ago - almost a lifetime ago - at her graduation, Klaus told her that he intends to be her last love. And Caroline Forbes intended to hold him to that promise. But then life happened. She (somehow) got pregnant and gave birth to her beautiful girls and her mother died and then she was married and widowed - on the same day, she opened a school and became the principal of a school.

 

But she always kept that promise in the back of her mind.  
When Hope was born. When Klaus disappeared. When she saw a redheaded girl running across the field in front of the school and saw Hayley standing there with Alaric. Even when she said her goodbyes to him.

 

Caroline Forbes, despite all of her shortcomings, didn’t have it in her to remind him of the promise he gave her so long ago. Because the man that sat next to her in that dodgy bar was nothing like the Klaus she knew all those years ago.

 

The man who made Tyler bite her. But also the man who saved her life, a couple of times.

 

_‘Yes, only because he put it in danger a couple of times.’_

 

The thought sounded bitter, but there was a smile on Caroline’s face. Klaus Mikaelson had that effect on people - completely aware of his ability to piss you off and charm you out of your panties at the same time.

 

Through the window, she noticed Hope walking towards the study hall, surrounded by her friends, as always. In a way, they reminded Caroline of her own friends - the original Mystic Falls squad. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon - even Klaus. Her friends, her family. And now, looking at Hope, she once again remembered her graduation.

 

_‘I can’t believe it! We’re actually all here! We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?’_

 

How happy she was then, standing in a circle with all of her friends, forcing her future husband into a group hug. But the real happiness came later, once she saw Klaus standing there, in the middle of the empty football field.

 

“I promise you, I will take care of her as if she was my own.” she wasn’t sure why she said that outloud, but the pain in her heart was a little easier to bear after she did.

 

* * *

 

_“I promise you, I will take care of her as if she was my own.”_

 

Of course he heard her. He stood in the corner of the room, watching Caroline; his beautiful, brave Caroline as she made her promise to him. He knew that Hope would be safe, even in his absence, as long as she had Caroline there to look out for her.

 

So Klaus waited for her on the Other Side, knowing that immortality doesn't always mean forever.

 

He promised her an invitation a long time ago. And just as he said back then, as they swayed in the slow rythm of a song from the 1920's, one day she wold show up at his door and let him show her what the world has to offer.

 

He had nothing but time and so did she. He was right there next to her through it all; when the twins, along with Hope, got drunk and shattered the windows on the entire school - it was pretty hard for him to contain his laughter as he watched Caroline yelling at them “what have I told you about using magic and drinking?”.

 

He was there when Hope graduated and mumbled a small “ _thank you, aunt Care_ ” into Caroline’s ear. He was there when the twins got married and had children of their own. He was there when Caroline’s best friend in the whole world got sick and subsequently died. He couldn’t give her physical comfort, but he was there for her through it all. The good and the bad, he witnessed it all.

 

She often visited the old football field - a new, modern one was built quite a few years ago, but Caroline would pass right by the shiny lights and polished bleachers and make her way over to the field she graduated on. She’d sit in the middle of the forgotten field that was overgrown with weeds and just talk; she’d tell him about the things that happened since she last visited, about Hope and her amazing new boyfriend that seemed to treat her right, but Caroline doesn’t see it happening in the long run (her words, not his); ‘ _and can you believe that your daughter, along with mine, got a tattoo? On a dare? Honestly, I’m not sure if I should laugh or ground all three of them until they’re 50._ ’ - and it was nice.

 

He’d listen and sometimes laugh at her antics that were so Caroline - ‘ _remember when I told you I wanted to look hot, like Princess Grace of Monaco hot and then asked you to go into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me up something of a royal caliber? Well today I’ve done the same for Hope, so consider us even you smug bastard._ ’ - even though he seen everything she told him about, it was nice hearing about it from her.

 

And as the people she knew crossed over to the other side, one by one, he saw how her smile began to dim and lose it’s brightness.

 

The world had a lot to offer and that was true - there were a lot of things she saw and endless cities she visited and Klaus was right - she loved all of it. Small towns really weren’t her thing. But discovering all that the world had to offer wasn’t all it was cracked up to be when you were doing it on your own.

 

So he waited for her, knowing that one day he will see her again.

* * *

 

“You know, once upon a time, you made me a promise.”

 

After a century, or two, he finally heard her voice again. And there she was, standing in the middle of the football field she graduated on, wearing the same dress as she did on that day all those years ago.

 

“Did I now? And what exactly did I promise you, love?”

 

“To be my last love. So I’m here to hold you to that promise.”

 

“Well, I better keep it then.” Klaus offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation.

 

“Seen everything you’ve wanted to see, love?” he asked her as they were walking off the field.

 

“Yes, but I think the Mona Lisa is overrated. Seriously, what is up with that?”

 

The sound of Klaus’ laughter echoed across the empty field.

 

* * *

 

 

And just like Elena Gilbert said: peace was real and it existed in everything he held dear. He and Caroline found theirs. And after long years of waiting, they were all back in Mystic Falls, where it all started. Hayley and Elijah. Rebekah and Marcel. Freya and Keelin. Davina and Kol. Caroline’s mother was also there, and so were all the others that found peace. He was reunited with his family and as he sat at the head of the table with everyone yelling and talking and laughing at each other, he looked across at Caroline.

 

‘ _Always and forever, wolf boy._ ’ she mouthed at him and he couldn’t stop the smile appearing on his face.

 

Always and forever indeed.


End file.
